Valentines Day Isn't All Bad
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Twoshot! Sam always has a glooomy Valentines Day? But who makes this Valentines day, the best one ever for her? Find it all out here! And who could it posibly be? And may someone get jealous?
1. A Note

-1It was a normal Friday morning at Casper High. Valentines Day to be exact. A special day for everyone, for everyone except a certain girl named Samantha Manson, Sam, as everyone calls her. She never got a single card for this certain day, never ever did, so this is why Valentines Day is a gloomy day for Sam. No one, except her friends, tried to cheer her up. No one ever even bothered to ask how she felt. Well, she may be wouldn't tell, but still. This was a dark, dark day for her.

Paulina was getting a card from almost every boy in ninth grade. Danny and Tucker, well, they don't get cards, though they try to, but never succeed. It was a very, very lonely day for Sam. What else could she possibly do, but just sit back and watch everyone get Valentine cards except her? She has always had this problem every year, but she got over it really fast, unlike Danny and Tucker did, but what she didn't know was, that she was going to have a greatest Valentines Day ever.

Are trio was walking to class before the bell rang. When they got there, they sat down at their seats, they waited for Mr. Lancer to come in, he was a little late today, but who cares? No one likes Mr. Lancer. After a few minutes of waiting, he walked in the classroom, with someone else, perhaps? It must be a new student. The class got quiet.

"Hello class, we will be having a new student joining us today." Mr. Lancer said. The person walked in, and introduced himself.

"Hi, my names Matthew James, and I just moved from Tennessee." Matthew said. **(A/N There was three people named Matthew in my grade before, two people in my grade now. I couldn't think of any other name.)**

"Mr. James, why don't you go to that seat next to Miss. Manson, please raise your hand." Mr. Lancer said. Sam raised her hand. The boy had on blue pants, an army green shirt, white sneakers, his eyes were the color brown, and his hair was in little spikes. He took a seat next to her.

"As you all know, this week in Casper High is Valentines Day, and we will be having a dance." Mr. Lancer announced. "Now, get out your math workbooks, and turn to page seventeen, you will be doing pages seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty, this lesson is review on algebra, you may begin now. And Mr. James, please come with me, I will help you set up with everything."

The class got out their workbooks, an started on their work, they had thirty minutes to do it, what wasn't finish was homework, after that, was a math test. That was all the class did for the day. When the bell rang, everyone got up, and went out the door. The trio had art together, so they went there next, and Matthew had his schedule, and he also had art too. When they all got there, they took their seats, and waited for the art teacher to talk.

"Ok class." Started a very cheery Mrs. Cample. "We will be making Valentine cards, everything you need it on the table your sitting at. You may now begin, and Matthew, why don't you go seat with Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker over there." So he walked over to the trio.

"Hey Matthew." Danny and Tucker said in unison, Sam didn't say a single word. She just made a stupid Valentine card for practically no one, or was it? Danny and Tucker started on their Valentine cards too.

"Hi. So, um, do you guys know who your going to give your Valentine cards to?" Matthew said.

'Not really, but I'm sure Tucker over there does." Danny said pointing at Tucker.

"Yup. That's right." Tucker said, he continued working on it. Sam still didn't say a single word. Too bad she didn't know, Matthew secretly started to develop a crush on her.

Sam decided to at least say hi to Matthew.

"Hi….Matthew." She said, then she slowly continued working. Then the bell rang, everyone headed out the door for lunch. Sam went to her locker to get out her lunchbox, when she opened her locker, she saw that there was a note inside. She opened it up and read it.

"Dear Sam,

I know I've just met you

But your like an angle to me

You may not know me at all

But your like heaven when I'm by you

All the girls I've seen

Aren't individuals like you

You're the best thing to ever happen

And that's true

Love,

Your secret admirer." She read. A small smile appeared on her face.

**A/N Twoshot!**


	2. The End

Sam was standing smiling for a few minutes. She'd never had a secret admirer before, well one in fourth grade, but that's different. Then Danny came up to her.

"Hey, Sam, what's that." Danny said.

"Huh? What?" Sam asked, snapping out of her trans. "Oh, um, this? It's secret admirer note."

"Well, do you know who's it from?" Danny asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sam said, she walked off to lunch, through out lunch, she'd been reading the note a lot of times. Sam was trying to figure out who could it be from, but she just couldn't. She knows that they've just met. She doesn't know him much. Who could that be? She shrugged, and continued to eat her lunch. Matthew walked up to the trio.

"Um, hi, guys can I seat with ya'll?" Matthew asked.

"Sure." Danny and Tucker said. Sam didn't talk to Matthew much. She just continued eating her lunch in silence.

"So, did you guys find your Valentine?" Matthew asked sitting down.

"No." The two boys said.

"Well, good luck." Matthew said. Just then, shallow little witch (Paulina) walked up to the foursome.

"Hi Matthew." Paulina said, in a flirty voice.

Um, hi. What's ya name?" Matthew said.

"Paulina. So, the Valentine dance is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Paulina aksed.

"Sorry, no." He said. Paulina had a shocked expression on her face. Sam looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"No."

"Fine!" Then she walked off with her nose in the air.

"Whoa, you told no to Paulina. No boy would do that." Sam said.

"Well, I was planning on asking someone else." Matthew said.

"Like who?" Asked Danny.

"Like….Sam." He said. Sam's face turned into a shocked expression, no one ever asked her to the Valentines Dance, ever. And she managed to say,

"Sure, I'll go with you." Danny's expression was a mix of jealousy and anger. Tucker nudged Danny.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Danny answered, but Tucker knew that something was wrong with Danny, and it was that he didn't want Matthew asking out Sam to the Valentine dance. Tucker just sighed.

Sam was having the best Valentines Day ever, it wasn't gloomy or anything like that, is was perfect.

The day had finally come, the day for the Valentine dance. Sam was getting ready for the dance. She put on a black knee high dress w/ purple sleeves. She had tied two pieces of black ribbon down her hair, put on black high heeled shoes, she also put on a black necklace w/ an amethyst diamond in the center. She grabbed a small black handbag, and went out the door to the Valentine dance, she still hadn't figured out who was her secret admirer yet.

'Who could it possibly be?' Sam thought.

When she got there, she saw Matthew waiting for her by the punch bowl. She walked over to him. Danny and Tucker were just leaning against the wall.

"I can't believe I didn't get date!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tuck, I'm not that surprised." Danny said.

"Well, how could you be? Your just jealous." Tucker said.

"I-I'm not!" Danny stammered.

"Of course you aren't." Tucker said sarcastically. Meanwhile…

"Hi Matthew." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Matthew said. "Um, so, want to dance?"

"Sure." She said. So they went on the dance floor, a slow song was playing, so they slow danced. Danny wasn't much of a happy camper now.

"Matthew? I have something to ask you." Sam said.

"Yea?" Matthew said.

"Are you my secret admirer?" Sam asked.

"Um, well, yeah, yeah I am." Matthew said. Then Sam leaned into give him a tender kiss on the lips. Matthew gave the kiss back. Danny was staring in shock at this.

"Danny, maybe we should leave." Tucker said. So Danny and Tucker headed home. This Valentine day for Samantha Manson wasn't gloomy one bit.

The next day at school, Danny was ignoring Sam through out the day.

"What's wrong with Danny?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I don't know." Tucker said. "Oh, wait, yes I do! Danny was jealous, because you were going to the dance with Matthew."

"Why would he be jealous?" Asked Sam.

"Hmmm….are you clueless too? Danny like, likes you, duh!" Tucker said.

"If this a joke?" Sam said.

"No joke." He said, but Sam didn't hear him because she already had gone to look for Danny.

"I knew they would end up together." Tucker mumbled under his breath.

Sam had found Danny sitting inside the classroom.

"Hi Danny." Sam said weakly. Danny ignored her.

"Come on Danny! Say something to me!" Sam said. He still ignored her. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked, calming down a bit. He finally turned to her.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Danny asked. Sam rolled her eyes. She walked over to him, and sat down.

"Not really, but I think I can guess the answer." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"Tucker told me." Sam said. Danny's eyes flashed green.

"I'm gonna kill him." Danny grumbled under his breath.

"You and me both." Sam said. Then the two burst out laughing. Mr. Lancer came in.

"You two lovebirds, pleases top laughing in my class." Mr. Lancer said. The two stopped, and sat back down on their seats. It was all in the days worth. Literally.


End file.
